Dannie's Nightmare
by iamnumbernine
Summary: Daniella "Dannie" Floyd has a nightmare and needs a 'funny love story' to go back to sleep. So her mom tells her the best one she can think of-with Dannie's dad's input of course! Becky/Junior.


**A/N: Even though I probably should be working on my Scorpius and Rose fanfiction, I just rewatched Little Giants and fell in love with it again. Then I got on here and saw that most of the fanfics were Becky/Spike. Ick. I just can't see it. Anyway, here is my attempt at a Becky/Junior fic. Just a short oneshot. Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Little Giants. **

"Mommy, I'm scared."

"Dannie, it's 11:00 at night. What's the matter?"

"There's thunder and it's scary and I had a nightmare."

"Alright, shhh. Let's not wake up Daddy and Joey."

"Beck, what's the matter?" said Junior, waking up.

"Dannie had a nightmare and the thunder is scaring her. It's okay, go back to bed, I got it."

"Okay," Junior rolled back over in the bed that he and Becky shared.

"Here, Dan, let's go into your bed and Mommy will tell you a story. Come on." Dannie's bedroom was super frilly and pink—exactly the way she asked for it. The complete opposite of her mom when she was Dannie's age.

Becky tucked her six year-old daughter back into the small child's bed, climbed in herself, and pulled the covers up. "Baby, what story do you want?"

"I want a love story Mommy. But it has to be funny."

"Well, that's pretty exact, isn't it?"

"Mo-o-ommy. Come on!"

"Alright, alright. Ummm, let me think."

After about a minute passed and Becky still hadn't come up with a story to tell Dannie, the little girl started to get restless. "Oh I've got one!"

"Okay, tell it!"

"Okay, so there once was a little ten-year old girl. She loved to play football, and that was what her uncle was kind of famous for. When she showed up for tryouts that year, her uncle was coaching. She was a good player but it was kind of odd for a girl to play football, so her uncle didn't pick her for the team. She was very upset and got her dad to coach their own team. However, she was probably the best player on that team and they were worried to face her uncle's team, the Cowboys."

"Mommy?" Dannie interrupted her mother. "I don't see how this is a love story."

"It will be. You have to get the full story. Be patient."

"Fiiine."

"So, while the girl was at the grocery store with her dad, she was walking along an aisle and looked up. She heard a noise and saw a roll of toilet paper and a crash. She jumped up to look between the shelves to see into the next aisle. It was a blond boy who was throwing toilet paper rolls into his mom's cart."

"He sounds cool."

"He is, sweetie. Now, as the girl was staring at him, three of her friends on her team came 9ij.8'up to the boy. They wanted to know if he would join their team. The girl was ecstatic. Now their team would be better, she didn't have to play quarterback anymore, and most importantly, she would see him again!"

"Awwwwwww."

"But here's the embarrassing part. The boy heard a noise that she made and looked over there. The girl immediately ducked her head down. When she looked out again, the boy wasn't there! So she started poking her head around, trying to figure out where he went. Then, all of a sudden, he jumped in front of her and said 'hey you!' It scared the girl and she fell backward, bringing the shelf with all of the food on it with her. In the middle of all the boxes, she looked up and saw the boy and her three friends."

"Oh, I feel bad for the girl!"

Becky heard a noise and looked up. There was Junior, standing in the doorway, holding their two year-old son Joey with a grin on his face, laughing at her.

"Yeah, me too," Becky smiled and continued. "So she got her dad to ask his mom to see if he could play and he could. So they messed around the whole season, and the entire team became closer and got better as the big game approached. There was one problem. At their team's big car wash to raise money to buy their uniforms, her cheerleader cousin showed up. And the boy was flirting with her."

"No! The cousin can't get him! The girl has to!"

"I'm glad you feel that way Dannie. But hold on, the story isn't over yet."

"Okay, keep going!"

"The girl knew it was because her cousin was a cheerleader and she was just a teammate. She was a tomboy. And then, another teammate said that she should be a cheerleader. He was joking but it made the girl think. Should she become a cheerleader? It might make the boy like her more if she acted like a girl, not his teammate. So she went to her aunt, who was the cheerleading coach, and asked for a uniform and pom-poms."

"NO! She can't be a cheerleader! How is the team going to win without her? Now they only have the boy!"

"Dans, calm down."

"But…but now they can't win!"

"Just keep listening. It's not over yet."

"Fine. Keep going Mommy!"

"Okay. So, it was the day of the big game. All of the girl's team was in the locker room getting ready except her. She stood outside of the door in her new cheerleading uniform getting up the courage to go in. She heard all of her friends in there yelling through the air vents to the other team, trying to get them nervous. All of a sudden she heard her name yelled.

'Yeah the Icebox is gonna defrost you!' the boy yelled."

"Hey Mommy, isn't that what Daddy calls you sometimes?" Dannie asked.

"Yep, I do Dans," Junior said from the doorway.

"Daddy! Come get in!"

Junior walked in with Joey and sat down in the chair next to Dannie's bed. "Here, I'll sit right here."

Becky continued with the story. "Their coach warned them to calm down and stop yelling. Then the boy shouted excitedly to their coach, 'Come on coach, we're unstoppable!'. Then the girl walked in and said hi. All of her teammates froze, and the boy turned around. When he did, the grin slid off of his face. The girl told them good luck, said she'd be cheering for them, and left."

Then Junior interrupted her and took up the story. "All of the team was worried. They didn't think they could do it without the girl. But they went out there and tried. By halftime, they were getting their butts kicked, they were disappointed, and they wanted to quit. But their coach cheered them all up and got them excited to go back out there."

Becky took the story back now. "During halftime, the girl was worried too. She didn't see how her team was going to pull off a win. But now, they were improving. Then, all of a sudden, the best player on the Cowboys cheated.

"WHAT!"

"Dannie, calm down."

"But, Joey and Daddy are in here now!"

"That doesn't mean you can start yelling."

"But he's cheating!"

Junior chimed in. "It's okay Dannie, it's actually kind of good that he cheats."

"How?"

"Keep listening."

"So, after a really good hit by the boy, the ref blew the whistle so the players knew it was the end of that play. Then the bad player on the other team, named Spike, ran up behind the boy as he was getting up and hit him in the back. This was scary for their team since he was their best player. Now they were really going to lose. When Spike was walking back to the line, he grinned at the girl and started laughing. This made her very mad and she dropped her pom-poms and she went back to get her pads. As she walked past the boy sitting on the bench, he gave her his helmet and said to kick some butt."

"Yay!"

"So, eventually they tied the score up and they all stopped Spike on the last play as he tried to make a touchdown. Now there was only four seconds left in the game."

"And the boy on the sidelines was getting nervous. He desperately wanted to win but they had to go 99 yards and they had one chance. Their coach called a time out and the whole team talked and decided to go for it. The boy wanted to go back in the game and their coach let him. They ran the play and they started running down the field—

"and they scored!" Becky interrupted Junior as he was talking.

"Hey! I wanted to say that part!"

"Well, I beat you too it."

"I still don't see how that was a love story, Mommy."

"Well I'm almost done."

"But do they get together?"

"You're even more impatient than your mother is."

"Hey!"

"Would you please finish the story Mommy?"

"Yes. So, everyone was screaming and yelling on their team since they won. The girl and the boy grabbed each other's hands and started jumping up and down saying, 'we won, we won, we won!'.

"Aww. They're so cute!"

Becky smiled at Junior. "Yeah, they are."

"So what happened next?"

"Well, they were still friends throughout the years until the year they were 15 and the boy screwed everything up."

"Did he go out with the cousin?"

"No!" said Junior, kind of offended that his daughter would think he'd do that. "And, Becks? How exactly did the boy 'screw everything up'?"

"He asked the girl out on a date."

"Awwww."

"Yep. But eventually they broke up."

"What! Why?"

"They were growing apart from each other and it just wasn't working."

"Mommy?"

"Yes?"

"That was the worst love story you've ever told me."

Junior began to laugh. "It wasn't the best ending for the story, Becky."

"Well, maybe I should finish it then."

"That wasn't the end?"

"No! That would be a terrible ending!"

"Okay good. Keep going."

"So, the boy and the girl finally got back together and the boy proposed to the girl after a while and they got married and had children and lived happily ever after."

"Aww. Yay! That was a much better ending Mom."

"Well good."

"I have a question though."

"What is it, honey?"

"Do you know the boy and girl?"

Becky and Junior smiled at each other. "I'd like to think that we do."

"What does that mean?"

"We're the boy and girl, Dans."

"Whoah! No way. The girl in the story was really cool!"

"Hey! What is that supposed to mean, missy?"

"You're not that cool!" said Dannie in shock. Junior started laughing at his wife.

"Hey!"

"I mean, she was awesome! She completely saved the day after the boy messed up! I could see the boy being Daddy, but not you being the girl!"

"Hey!" Junior was, once again, offended. "I didn't mess up! Spike ran into me, deliberately, after the play was over!"

Now it was Becky's turn to laugh. "Okay, time for bed Dannie."

"You know what Mommy?"

"What, sweetie?"

"I really can see the girl being you."

"Thanks, Dannie. Good night, I love you."

"Love you too, Mommy. Good night Dad. Night Joey!"

"Oh, Joes, you have to be tired." Becky told her son as Joey shook his little head no and rubbed his eyes.

"I'll get him, Becks."

Becky wrapped the covers around her daughter, kissed her, and said, "Good night little princess."

"Night Mommy."

Becky went back to her room and waited for Junior to finish putting their way too tired son to sleep. Junior came in a few minutes later. "That was a good story, Icebox."

"Thanks, Floyd."

"You were awesome that day."

"I know. And I completely saved your butt."

"What? Spike slammed into me!"

"Good night Junior. I love you."

"I love you too Becky." He kissed her, turned off the light, and they fell asleep.


End file.
